Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Administrators at the Project:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOSS! Please remember that this wiki is a FANON wiki, not a fan-fiction wiki. The CP Fan-Fiction Wiki is here. There is a difference between fanon and fan-fiction! Fanon MUST have continuity, fan-fiction does not have to. This wiki has continuity. Your articles WILL be edited to conform to that continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Explorer should check his CPW talk.--Goatboy2000 18:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) * Hopefully everyone can see each other's user avatars while commenting now. Before they were not visible. They've been fixed. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Please view my blog. Beware. -- Sheepman!Stop the madness, more protests 17:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *I am creating a parody of the CIA, the FBI, and the Federal Reserve. I know my name idea for the Federal Reserve but help me with other ones. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mayor McFlapp *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Lonely Articles There are many fantastic articles that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely articles would be thrilled if you edited them and if they appeared in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Shelfy * Willie Watt * Maddieworld's Family * Maddieworld * Ethan * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Taylore (Under MAJOR construction) * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * Kenald * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family * Jsudsu9988 (Needs Major Improvement) * AiringJet Current Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Ninjinian! To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture WEEGEE MABEL! User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences This Wiki in other languages *French *German Category:Main